


As first dates go

by nothing_much



Series: Love honour and obey thy heart [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, First Dates, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Therapy, shit going wrong, well a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: As first dates go, this may not be one for the hall of fame. Well it's not so much about the date.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love honour and obey thy heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	As first dates go

Derek was kind of happy that Stiles had asked him for a date. They’d all agreed early on that Stiles dating life, would go in Stiles’ tempo. Meaning they wouldn’t push. At that time in space he hadn’t really been aware of his own feelings. 

He’d been happy to be one of those his uncle had counted on when it came to helping Stiles back. That his uncle had called HIM, and Stiles dad, had made him happy. He hadn’t really investigated his feelings. He, like his uncle had always liked Stiles. They had trusted him enough to put their life in his hands more than once. Like Stiles had trusted them. That night he’d realised how much he trusted them. And that the trust extended to the Sheriff.

Vulnerable Stiles wasn’t even close to the Stiles that Derek met when he’d arrived in Beacon Hills. Well he could live without that little ranting bugger. But he’d grown close to that boy. This boy was so far from that that Derek was afraid he’d never see anyone close to that person ever again. 

Teamwork, trust and therapy was the way to go. It was one step at the time. A slow progress. Derek had started therapy to support Stiles, and show him that if he could go, so could Stiles. The therapy had been very, very good for him, himself. He’d gotten to work through and admit to the abuse he’d been through. In a joint session him and Stiles had talked through, and he’d forgiven Stiles for the ‘Miguel’ incident. 

In the beginning they’d had to take turns staying in Stiles room. He didn’t sleep if he didn’t have company. And he was more or less indifferent to everything. Derek knew the feeling.

It had taken months to get somewhat of the ‘old’ Stiles back. He’d started talking back to his father first. Peter had gotten him into his own first research binge about six months in. Derek got him to cook for them by telling him he’d really liked a lasagne Stiles made once. Teamwork had gotten Stiles somewhat better. Therapy, some. And trust, some. Still it was up to Stiles to get himself over the last threshold. 

Ten months into the ordeal Derek and his therapist had somehow stumbled on his feelings towards Stiles, and low and behold. Derek suddenly realised, with the help of his therapist that he was in love with Stiles. The Stiles that was, the Stiles that had been, and the Stiles that would be. Stiles.

Love.

As in Derek loved him.

It was kind of a weird situation to be in. And honestly, one he’d never ever even though he’d ever be in. 

In love that was. 

And now. Two months later. Stiles had asked him out on a date. A date? It was something he’d never expected. But he’d jump on the chance. 

But still. Friday night. It was a couple of days until it was time. And how was he going to prepare? Was Stiles ready? Did Stiles even like him? Was this some kind of ‘safe’ friend-date? Before he drove himself crazy, he got in touch with his therapist. Cecilia would be helpful in this situation he was sure. And yes, she was named after the Simon and Garfunkel song. He did ask. If not for himself, but so he could tell Stiles at a later date.

Well first dates. Derek was expecting nothing, and he’d not been on a date since Breeden, and Jennifer, and before that it was… Well Kate. His first date with Paige had been… Well let’s just say that his love life was less than awesome, and more to the awkward side of things. So he was very much including his therapist in all of his decisions when his love life was included. Even if it was only to conform his own decisions. 

Stiles had asked him Wednesday night. He’d agreed. He’d called Cecilia. She’d talked him out of a panic attack. 

He’d woke up Thursday morning, spent most of the day fidgeting. Making breakfast for all of them. Trying to hold on to his sanity. Of course Scott McCall had contacted him during the day, with some shit about the borders of Beacon Hills. Like Derek was the one responsible for the area. McCall was the True Alpha in charge. He’d been in charge for a couple of years now. He’d been the one to make Stiles leave. Even if he ignored both the fact and that his old friend was back. 

Scott hadn’t been the best Alpha. He hadn’t even been a good one. And when it came to taking care of Beacon Hills he’d sucked. Hard. He couldn’t take care of a potted plant, even if he was paid for it. Stiles may have been diagnosed with ADHD, Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, but it was Scott that couldn’t focus on anything he didn’t currently put his dick in. 

Beacon Hills would have been more or less lost in the hours of the first full moon that Scott and Stiles experienced without the latter. Stiles had done more for Beacon Hills, for keeping the secret of the supernatural and for saving Derek’s, the inhabitants of Beacon Hills and the pack’s life long before the Rouge Alpha (Peter), Kate, the Kanima (Jackson), Gerard, the Alphas, and all the rest of them made their presence clear.

Beacon Hills would have been doomed without Stiles. The secret of the supernatural would probably be out without him. 

Back to tomorrows date. He had spent half an hour standing in front of his wardrobe. Wishing it was Narnia, so he could just enter, and disappear, without ever having to make a decision. 

In the end. He flipped a coin, between black jeans, and cargo pants. Black jeans it was. And nerves. He tried to prepare for both of the situations he’d panicked about. First a real date. Second some kind of training date. He found an outfit that would match both. Black jeans, a white t-shirt and his leather jacket (he knew for a fact Stiles liked his jacket. His nose had told him so). 

Still. Thursday was a nightmare trying to play it cool in front of his uncle, the Sheriff and his date to be. He was supposed to make dinner, and well. NO. He ordered pizza, meat lovers for them all. Just to not have to think. 

Friday. Friday was worse. He didn’t even sleep. Not a single minute. And he spent the day, on the phone with Cecilia, trying to calm down, and well to be sure he was totally on the right track. He wasn’t he was well hidden in all the anxiety. This, whatever this was, stunk. Bad.

Round about five Friday night, Derek had had enough. He was showered, shaved and dressed, and he waited for Stiles to initiate the date. As far as he knew Stiles left the building this morning, and hadn’t been back yet. So he waited for Stiles to first get back, and then somehow them going on a date. 

At five thirty someone knocked on the door. Neither Peter nor the Sheriff was home so he had to open the door himself. He didn’t expect Stiles on the other side, but there he was. Dressed up, reeking of nerves, and tension. Derek smiled.

Stiles offered him his arm, and Derek took it. He was escorted out to Stiles car. And well he didn’t know how Roscoe survived, when people like Alison, Aiden and such didn’t. He was sure that it all depended on Stiles. He actually sat down in the passenger seat, knowing his own Camaro would be a so much better alternative.

Stiles drove them to a nice restaurant close to his favourite diner, it was the Italian restaurant they’d all wanted to go to, and talked about during the last couple of weeks. 

As they were seated by their waitress Derek noted that she seemed to be into Stiles. She flirted and made herself available. He also noted that the head waiter seemed to be flirting with himself. This was weird. 

It wasn’t ‘Lady and the Tramp’ or even kind of romantic. They ate and they talked. Like normal. Derek’s phone kept buzzing interrupting them with regular buzzing. He didn’t look at it. They had the normal fight about who was going to pay. Derek ‘won’ and paid. The waitress left her phone number on the tab for Stiles. He got a phone number, from the Maître d’restaurante.

As they walked closer to Roscoe, Derek looked at his phone, and made a face before he spoke. It was obvious that he tried to make some kind of diversion.

“So, the guy at the front desk gave me his number” he said.

“Well, our waitress gave me hers” Stiles offered back. 

“So, an awkward date, I got the phone number from the head waiter, and you from our waitress. How do we go on?” Derek asked before he added “Scott’s in trouble” looking down at his phone. Because as good as he was when it came to diversions, he was simultaneously bad at lying. Stiles looked at him. 

“How about Dairy queen” Stiles asked him without acknowledging the last part. 

Derek didn’t even want think about it. Stiles was everything he wanted. And somehow he knew that he was everything Stiles wanted. Nothing mattered. Nothing at all. Not Scott, not Beacon Hills. Nothing but Stiles. Scott had asked Derek for something he couldn’t give him. Something that Scott should have been able to manage himself if he wanted. And it was a long time ago that Stiles had let Beacon Hills fall into the True Alphas hands. 

Scott wasn’t wolf or leader enough to own up to it. True Alpha or not.

Scott had let them down, all of them, so many times. He didn’t even know about Stiles. Whatever was out for Scott and Beacon Hills now. Would get him, because Derek, Peter, the Sheriff and Stiles would stay on the side lines and let Scott and his pack take care of whatever was out for Beacon Hills this time. As Scott had always wished for. 

Ice cream. Dairy queen. Stiles and Derek let themselves be spoiled with the desserts. 

In the preserve Scott and his pack met up with the latest monster of the week, without Stiles, Peter or Derek’s strategic or noticeable help. It wasn’t really the first time. But it was the first time it was serious.

Neither Stiles, nor Derek acknowledged the buzzing of Derek’s phone as everyone they cared about knew about their date, and would call if there was an emergency. Well until they got home. That’s when Stiles had a panic attack, and Derek felt like he’d let the world down again.

With neither of the Hale’s showing up to help out. Scott McCall found himself in a very difficult spot. With no back up. 

*

At breakfast Saturday morning Derek was eating chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon, drinking coffee. He and Stiles. Together. Well. It was nice except Stiles stole his bacon. They were trying to remember the good things about their date, when the phone call from the Sheriff came. He hadn’t been able to make it home during the night. 

Stiles and Derek had been bickering in a comfortable way until then. The Sheriff told them that Liam was on his way in.

*

When Liam arrived, Peter and the Sheriff showed up too. Liam told them that Scott and his pack had been taken down or, well, yeah hostages by a witch. Only Liam himself had made it out, he was sure it was some kind of trap, but still he’d contacted the Sheriff, knowing he had a direct line with Peter and Derek. 

Sitting there, eating bacon and pancakes. Stiles and Derek agreed. They wouldn’t get another shot at a first date. And theirs had been good until they had been called by McCall pack. Both of them knowing that Scott only called Derek because he was out of options. Both of them knew Scott had gone in to negotiate peace without neither plan or backup, having faith in the goodness of man or beast. And not giving a shit about anyone else. 

If it would have been Scott on a date, he would have been raging if they’d somehow interrupted it.

Derek knew that him and Stiles were in it for more than the first date.

But when Liam explained what had been going on, and why, Stiles for the first time since, ever, started plotting on a plan. It took him about 13 minutes to finish it, and 2 more minutes to get Derek, Peter and his dad on-board. Liam was sceptical, but not against it. 

*

It was the first time since he’d left Beacon Hills in the first place, that he was in the same room as his former pack. Peter was holding the head vampire in a headlock. Derek had two of them in control. Liam sat on another, and Stiles and his dad, well, they had four of them under their thumb. All of them listening to Scott McCall complaining about their methods. In the end they all locked eyes, and let their vampires go, all of them attacking Scott. Who screamed for mercy, before the vampires were taken out. 

The dead vampires seemed to get Scott started again. Derek took Stiles out of the room, and let Scott rant. Peter left with them. The Sheriff stayed behind with Liam. In one of the silent moments between Scott’s rants he spoke out.

“Scott, you know I known you since you were a little child. And if I didn’t know better, I’d thought you were still a child. But you’re grown up now.” The Sheriff started. “You’ve ruined so many lives Scott, not only your own, but your mum’s, mine, and all your friends with your way of handling things” the Sheriff was silent for a moment.

“I can forgive you for many things Scott, but for first ruining Stiles life, and then when he finally was back on track, you ruined his date last night, there is nothing you can do, that can make me forgive that. You are not a leader Scott, and you’ve never been. It’s incomprehensible the way you got to be True Alpha, without any kind of leadership skills, and I suspect it’s not what you think it is, something is amiss, and I’m going to get to the bottom of it, just so you know”

*

What Derek and Peter couldn’t prove, and no one else suspected, the Sheriff made sure to make everyone aware of within three days. You don’t mess with the Sheriff or his kid, without repercussions. 

The Sheriff didn’t really have to push that much. With Stiles spark, and the Hales behind him, he could prove, without a doubt that Deaton had somehow pushed the Hale Alpha spark into Scott when Derek had healed Cora. With Deaton backing him up and Stiles as a friend, Scott had stood a chance as Alpha. Pushing Stiles away, and in extension the Sheriff and the Hales. Well, Scott’s precondition to succeed, had lessened with every dispute, every aggression and every hostility he’d met. 

And just as sure as the Sheriff and Peter was that the Alpha would lose his spark, or die at any moment. They were both just as mad at the fact that he’d managed to ruin Derek and Stiles first date. 

*

It wasn’t really that long, before Scott screwed up badly enough for the Alpha spark to definitely leave him. And with Stiles somehow sensing it, they all made it out to the Nemeton. Derek, Peter and the Sheriff attending. As the Nemeton spoke through Stiles they were all in agreement when Peter became Alpha again. 

Wherever the chips may fall, they knew they could trust each other. They were pack, a team. Family.

Derek was also looking forward to a second date.


End file.
